


Enfant

by DipperCipher



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DipperCipher/pseuds/DipperCipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista wanted a baby, so this is Ymir and Krista's adventures of parenting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enfant

Krista looked at Ymir without any emotion on her face. It was difficult with the emotions she was feeling, but she tried her best. “Ymir, I have something to tell you.”   
Ymir looked at her, worry clear on her face. She had no idea what to expect from her small blond lover, but those words caused anxiety to anyone who heard them. Krista had to keep from giggling as she looked at her girlfriend. The two had decided it was time for them to have a child after Ymir kept finding Krista staring longingly at baby clothes. Ymir had originally brushed it off, but after the tenth time she found Krista looking at them in the super store it was hard to ignore.   
Ymir was scared of parenthood, she was scared she’d be a bad parent or that she’d lose Krista’s love to the little thing. What would she be like as a parent? Kids cried a lot and were a huge mess. They smelled and never shut up. Why Krista wanted a kid so bad was impossible to understand, but slowly Ymir started to want one too. She found herself walking by the park near their house and seeing the kids with their parents and even skimmed through one of Krista’s baby books. A child scared her, but she wanted one.   
The two girls had talked about this for an entire year before Ymir agreed to let Krista carry a child. Krista already had a sperm donor in mind. Marco Bott was more than happy to agree to it when Krista said that he would also be the God father. The blonde was determined to have the child look like both of them. So the two went through the long procedure, spent the money and they were just waiting.   
“Babe?” Ymir asked worriedly, looking over Krista carefully.   
“I’m, I’m pregnant!” She cheered, allowing all the bottled up happiness fill her face as she wrapped her arms around the brunette. Ymir froze. Krista was pregnant. She had no idea what to do, she was going to be a parent. She held Krista close, holding her protectively against her chest as happy tears fell down the small blondes cheeks. Her joy was suffocating, but it filled Ymir’s chest with pride. She helped Krista feel this happy. She would help Krista through this pregnancy and throughout the rest of the child’s life. Ymir was glad that Krista thought about who would make the child look like both of them. She was glad Krista wanted her involved in the child’s life.  
“Ymir, we’re having a baby.” Bam, there is it. We’re having a baby. Ymir was having a baby. Krista was having a baby. There was going to be a baby living with them. Where was it going to sleep, they needed to get a house instead of an apartment. The child needed a room. The child needed clothes and food and toys and a bed and, Ymir stopped herself from panicking. She had panicked over all this already when she and Krista discussed the baby. Krista seemed to understand Ymir’s feelings. “Hey, Ymir, look at me.” She did. “You are going to be the best mom ever. You are so sweet and protective. You are funny and I hope our kid gets your humor. I hope our child has your beautiful freckles, I hope they get your sarcasm and your smile. I want you to be in the room when I give birth. I want you to see our child grow up into a mini mix of us.”   
Ymir’s bottom lip trembled, but so tears escaped her eyes. She was so happy to be loved by such a Goddess, to be able to love such a girl. She was loved and she would be giving more love. She would be giving Ymir the chance to love more and be loved more. She couldn’t think of a single thing she did so right in this world to give her this joy, but she wasn’t going to go testing fate and question it. She would accept this with open arms just like her blonde Goddess.  
“Hey Krista,” Ymir started. Krista looked at her with those blue eyes she had fallen in love with so long ago. “I love you.”  
She grinned in response and kissed the brunette. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash with writing, super sorry about that by the way. I will post chapters of pregnant Krista and frazzled Ymir as a writing practice, so I hope you enjoy this! Please comment, it helps me write faster. ^^


End file.
